Almost is Never Enough
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Joey and Rachel meet as teenagers. Love doesn't come easy to promiscuous lovers like these two.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** This story takes place during high school. Actually in Joey's POV, not many stories I ever write are through his eyes. Please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Joey and Rachel meet at a party. Two selfish, oversexed teens are never a good mix right?

* * *

I met this girl at a party, she had a rocking body and was extremely hot. She was from out of town though, so I knew I had to make the most of it. She came with another guy though. Some "Chip" fella. I don't know what kind of name that is, but whatever. He knew some guys from my school and so they came down for a party. I knew I had nothing to worry about, I could totally get this chick for the night. Her boyfriend didn't look too faithful anyhow, they probably have an open relationship, well in his mind.

I grin to myself, as I see the hot girl stand awkwardly off to the side as her "boyfriend" catches up with all his old buddies. He hasn't even introduced her. I even talked to her already. She brushed me off, but now she's probably dying for attention. So, I sneak around to the other side and tap her shoulder. She turns around, not so thrilled to see me.

"Want me to get you a drink?" I play the politeness card.

She's about to say no, but then realizes she might as well since her boyfriend certainly isn't going to get her one. She shrugs.

"Alright," she tells me and follows me to the drink table.

She watches me pour her drink.

"Making sure I'm not drugging you up?" I joke.

"I want to get drunk, not murdered tonight," she half jokes back.

"I'd want you fully conscious if I ever had a chance with you."

She smiles at him over the rim of her plastic red cup.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have plenty of chances with plenty of girls," she badgers.

"Well, I don't have a great guy to bring me to out of town parties," I say looking over at her boyfriend who hasn't even realized she left. She looks over with a gloomy expression.

"Yeah," she snorts, "he's a real prince."

"That's too bad, you're so pretty," I gleam at her. She can't help, but blush like all girls.

I have this in the bag, all I have to do is keep playing the card that she's taken and I know I don't have a shot, but at the same time pointing out that her boyfriend's an ass. It's a classic playbook move. I'll be able to steal her from that Crumb, Chip, or whoever by the end of the night.

"So, where are you guys from?"

"Long Island."

"Oh yeah? Is that where you met…?"

"Chip."

"Right, yeah you're prince in shining armor?"

"Yeah, we go to school together, boring story," Rachel sighs.

"Are you a cheerleader or dancer or something?"

"Yeah, a cheerleader."

"I could tell," I smirk at her. "Too bad you don't go here, I'd love to see your face on the sidelines at every game."

"You play?"

"You kidding, I'm like the all star quarterback!" I lie through my teeth.

"Wow, really?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, I would show you my trophies if I could. It's for the best though, cause I'd probably end up just wanting to give them all to you, you're the real gem," I flash my best smile and I get one right back. I'm milking this for all it's worth and it's totally working.

"Hmm, you're nice."

I give her a sheepish smile.

"Thanks, well I've loved talking to you too, but I should probably go. I don't want your boyfriend getting mad or something. Do you need a refill before I go?" I end on a question so she has more time to stop me. She looks back at Chip, still infused in his guy group.

"I would love another drink, but I would love more for us to find somewhere quiet," she says to me. I bite my lip; that was faster than I expected.

I fill her cup up and we head outside. The back and front yard have swarms of people already and I can already bet all the bedrooms are taken. I suggest we go for a walk, I'm sure I can lead her to the park and then they'll be plenty of privacy for us there, as well as a ground to lay on.

We continue talking about nonsense things until we reach the park.

"Oh, this is a nice place," she swings around a tree, pretty buzzed at this point.

I catch her on her next swing around and move my body into hers so when she stops, she's leaning against the tree and standing only a few inches away from me. She smirks at me.

"I have a boyfriend," she nearly slurs her words.

I smile at her.

"I know, he's a real prince," I replay her own words to her.

She bites her lip.

"I just want to make you feel special, just for one night, because tomorrow you'll go home with _him_ and I'll never get the chance."

I lean in and she watches. I'm moving insanely slow, waiting to see if she'll stop me, but she doesn't. She lets my lips press to hers and before we know it, I'm grabbing any part of her I can and we barely take any breaths as we start making out against the tree. I'm sure in no time we're going to fall to the ground and get down to business, but she stops me much to my disappointment.

"I want you to have another chance," she says.

"Huh?"

"I don't want this to be the one night. I want to see you again.

"But you have a boyfriend?"

God, I don't want to deal with calling and seeing this girl again, I just want to bang her.

"But I don't want to get caught tonight."

"No one's here, he won't find us."

"If I get caught, I'm going home single and alone and then one hot night with you won't make that any better. If you want me, let's do this another time."

I sigh, upset I'm not getting any action tonight.

"Come on, let's be crazy and do it right now!"

"No, I don't even know you're name."

"It's Joey."

"I'm Rachel."

"Hi," I say and then lean in to get a hold of her lips again, but she stops me.

"You want one night, I'll come back next weekend, by myself, and this time save a bedroom for me, I'm not dirtying my skirt in the gross grass."

She doesn't even let me finish before she walks back to the sidewalk.

"You walking me back or what?"

I grunt to myself and then catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

It excites me, this reuniting with out of town, hot Rachel. It's a good night to look forward to where I'm almost certain I'm getting laid. Of course, it doesn't slow me down. Within the week; I have two dates and they go _really good, _if you know what I mean. I'm perfectly content and then Friday night finally comes and I'm ready to get to Rick's party, the same guy who had it last weekend. He has a huge house and his parents are away almost every weekend.

I'm at the party searching the crowd for Rachel. I don't see her, so I assume she's not there yet. I go pour myself a drink and wait. In a few minutes, someone's finger trails down my arm. It tickles and I jump back to find Rachel as the culprit.

"Hey cutie," she smiles.

"_Hey_," I answer in a seductive tone. "So, where are we headed, a bedroom?"

"You bet."

We find an open room and settle onto the bed. We immediately start making out again.

"Did you miss me?" she teases through the kisses.

"Uhuhmm."

My hand trails to her breasts to cope a feel.

"Mmm, maybe we should just get these clothes off," she advises. I pull back with a grin.

"Great idea," I agree as I'm pulling off my shirt. I gladly help her with hers.

"I'm gonna make you forget all about that guy of yours back home," I tell her.

"We'll see," she challenges me.

Within another few seconds nearly all of our clothes are off except for undergarments. We hardly let each other's lips go for even a second. By the time I lower my kisses to her neck, she's out of breath. I'm running my hands up and down her body as I kiss my way to her breasts.

Her moans are getting me too excited.

I keep leaving my mark on her luscious skin as the music suddenly cuts off completely from downstairs. We hear chatter and rumbling.

I stop and we both listen.

"Uh oh, the cops might of broken it up," I think aloud.

"What? Then we have to get out of here," Rachel says attempting to get up.

"Now? But we have such a good thing going?" I plead. She gives me a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious, there are cops here!"

"We don't know that for sure," I try.

"Alright, let's go move it out, everyone out!" A deep, grumbling voice is yelling, definitely a cop. We even hear a whistle at one point. She glares at me and I move aside so she can get up and we both grab our clothes.

I'm worried we might be sent to the station since there's underage drinking here, but I guess there are too many people because instead the cop decides to confiscate all the alcohol and send everyone home, giving a stern first warning. What a sucker.

I leave with Rachel by my side.

I figure if I keep the charm on I can convince her to find another flat surface for us to finish what we started because I'm more than hell dying to finish it.

"So, want to take a drive, I can show you around the town?"

"Well, I really should figure out getting home. I took the bus and it's getting late."

"Home? Why if the party didn't stop you would have stayed and you traveled all this way."

"Only a hour," Rachel snips.

"But we still need to have our one night," I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Well, I guess tonight wasn't meant to be either," she says and starts walking down the sidewalk.

"Wait, what? Come on, there's plenty of opportunities, Rachel please, weren't you enjoying yourself?"

She doesn't even look over at me as I keep up with her fast pace.

"Yeah, it was going great, but I told you I'm not sitting in grass for something that can wait."

"I have a car."

She stops just to glare at me.

"Am I not worthy of a bed?"

"No, of course you are, but sometimes you have to be flexible to make a little magic happen." I hated the words right when I said them, but hopefully she would find it charming.

Maybe not, she gives me a weird, annoyed look and shakes her head.

"So, what you only get it on at parties?"

"Well, it's certainly more convenient there."

"Alright well then where else can we go?"

"Joey, I don't know, do _you_ have a house?"

I stop and let out an aggravated breath.

"Yes, but my whole family's home, there's always there."

"They never go out?"

"They do, but when you have seven sisters someone's bound to be home."

"Seven?" she widens her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" I brush off the topic. "What about your house?"

"You want to go an hour back to my town?"

"Sure."

Rachel thinks about it for a second.

"Actually, my sister has a competition next weekend, maybe I can play sick to get out of it?"

"And then you would have the house to yourself?" I try not to sound giddy.

"Most likely."

"Alright so next weekend at your place, can I have your address?"

She can only tell me it since we don't have a pen. I walk her to the bus stop repeating it in my head. I'm able to remember her address until I run home and find a piece a paper to write it down on.

* * *

For some reason, this week takes twice as long to go by. I figure it's because this is two weeks in a row I didn't get anything from Rachel. And leaving last time was pretty hard for me, if you know what I mean?

I'm annoyed that I'm so determined to bang this Rachel girl because it's distracting me all week. I just keep thinking about it and hoping it won't get screwed up this time. I'm so preoccupied that I can barely focus on my date with Carrie on Wednesday. Nothing slows me down. I'm pretty sure that night wasn't the best for her, but it will help me get through a few more days.

It's Saturday, the day Rachel's parents are supposed to leave town. I get on a bus in the afternoon and make it to her house in only fifty minutes. I go up to the door of the address she told me and ring the doorbell.

Much to my surprise, an older woman opens the door. Someone who looks a lot like she could be Rachel's mom. Uh oh, I say under my breath.

"Hello there, who are you?"

"Uhhhh," I stammer and then Rachel squeezes behind the woman. She has a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Hi," she says to me.

"Rachel, who is this?"

"This….this is uh my pen pal!"

I give her a look, what a stupid lie.

"Pen pal, oh I didn't know you were meeting!" her mom exclaims.

"You actually have a pen pal," I say softly towards Rachel, but she glares at me.

"Yes, this is Joey and he's travel four hours to get here!"

"Four hours my oh my, well please come in!" her mom pulls me inside their house.

"Where are you from?"

"Queens," I answer without thinking.

"Queens, but that's no more than an hour away?" her mom questions me.

"Right, uh I meant Queens in Ohio."

She gives me a confused stare.

"It's a small town, not many people know there's a Queens there."

She stares at me for a few more moments, lost.

"Well, we're glad you could make it," she decides.

It ends up Ohio is actually like nine hours away, but Queens City is a nickname for a city in Ohio, coincidentally; I looked it up later.

I end up having to sit at their kitchen table with Rachel and her mom and her mom explains everything to me. How they were supposed to go to her sister's competition and that's where her other sister and father are, but when she found out Rachel was sick, she couldn't leave her home alone and on and on and on.

Finally, Rachel gets me out it.

"You know what mom, I really think fresh air would be good for me, can Joey and I go for a walk?"

She agrees and I let out a huge breath of relief the second we get outside. Only a few minutes into our walk I can't help, but nearly ruin my chances.

"So, grass is still not an option?"

She gives me one of her familiar glares I seem to get so often.

"Right," I say more to myself.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's not like I could call you to warn you. I don't have your number."

"Well, here," I say and take out a pen I purposely put in my pocket today so I wouldn't have to think so hard to remember anything.

I write my number on her hand and then she writes hers on mine.

"So, should I just go?" I disappointedly ask.

"No, maybe I can get my mom out of the house."

"How?"

"Hm… I can send her to the store."

"Great, so we'll have five minutes."

"No, see she can't go to the store for one thing, she'll probably end up being at least an hour."

"Alright, worth a try," I say.

We get back and Rachel gives her mom and small list of things she thinks would make her feel better. Her mom is hesitant, but leaves us alone and heads to the store. We watch her car leave and then smile at each other. We race each other upstairs and to her bedroom.

I kiss her until we fall onto her bed together.

"Just so you know," she starts talking in between kisses again.

"Now, that I bought us this time, you better last more than five minutes."

I halt the kisses to look at her.

"You think I can't go more than five?"

"Foreplay not included," she dares me. I grin at her.

"No problem."

I lean down to continue, but she suddenly has other plans, she pushes me so I flip over and she can get on top. I smile at her and then she dips down to take ahold of my neck with her tongue.

As she does that, her hand starts sliding down to my jeans. She unbuttons and unzips them and then slides her hand inside. I close my eyes at the feeling. I inhale a sharp breath as she takes a firm hold of me. She doesn't slow down until I'm squirming underneath her. Then she pauses, takes her hand out of my pants and removes her mouth from my neck. She looks down at me and then strips her shirt off to reveal her bra and plump breasts that I have missed since last time.

"Still gonna make it?" She teases me.

I smirk at her and then flip her back over. I claim her lips again as I start grinding my crotch into hers. I massaging her breasts with my hands and soon enough the same moans I remember are humming from her throat. I stop for a second to pull my shirt off and she bites her lip at me, a visual that makes my skin burn. I go to undo her pants and get them off. Then I'm staring at her panties and I'm about to finally slide them off to the passage way to paradise when we hear the front door slam.

"Rachel! Rachel, I'm back I shopped as fast as I could!"

Her mom was back from the store. Oh shit.

We scramble to get our clothes back on and we hear her making her way upstairs. When we're practically dressed again she shoves me into her desk chair and grabs a book or something. We finish tidying up our clothes. When her mom opens her door, Rachel starts reading a passage from the book aloud to me.

She looks up at her mom in the doorway.

"Oh, thanks mom, I was just reading Joey something from this book. We were talking about it in our letters to each other."

"Oh, well that's sweet, but I would rather you take this back downstairs. I still don't know if I can trust a teenage boy in your bedroom."

"Sure thing mom."

"Actually I have to get going," I tell them both. Rachel looks at me with sad eyes.

"Are you sure? You welcome to stay for dinner," her mom offers.

"Thank you, but I need to get home. It was so great to finally meet you… pal," I say trying not to roll my eyes. Rachel gives me a small smile and I go over to give her a light hug.

They wave me off as I head back to the bus stop.

The whole bus ride home I'm staring at the smeared number in my hand. Luckily, I can still make it out and all I can think is I can't wait to call her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to seem pathetic so I don't call her. She calls me instead the follow Thursday and says that her plans have changed and she can see me this Friday. I never thought I would be so excited to simply see a girl, but I am for some reason. She tells me about some teen club or something opening up in her town. Which means no alcohol, but she already wants me, so it's fine. I agree to go almost too quickly and feel stupid the rest of the call as we make the plans to meet up and I get the address of the place.

* * *

That Friday, we meet at the club. It's such a teen thing, it's just lights and music and worst of all, punch. Like how cliché, punch and soda. Wow, this is gonna be lame. When I get to the club I immediately start scoping out where there might be a place for Rachel and I to sneak away to. It's not looking good and I'm starting to worry about it, when I see Rachel. I wave to her and she walks over to me.

"Hey, hot stuff," I greet her the way any gentleman would.

"Hey," she blandly says.

I don't want to ask her what's wrong, she only said one word and I don't need an hour explanation for it.

"So, look I'm not seeing too many ideal places for us tonight, you got any ideas?"

"Chill dude okay," she surprises me by saying. "We just got here, can't we just dance or get a soda for like one second?" Her tone is aggravated and I should really ask what's wrong, but I don't. I hate dealing with crying girls; it just makes me feel like I'm a bad person even if I did nothing wrong.

"Alright, I'll get us some sodas."

I bring her a can of Sprite and we find a table to sit.

She's not even talking to me. The DJ decides to turn the music up.

"Alright everyone, get on that dance floor, the party is just starting!" The DJ makes the corniest announcement.

"Sucks there's no alcohol," I say.

"What?" She can't hear me over the music now. I lean in a bit and repeat it louder.

"Yeah, it really sucks," she says looking solemnly down at her soda can.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I finally ask.

"Nothing," she bites back.

"Fine, liar."

"I'm not a lair, you jerk!"

"Whoa, calm down. Something obviously happened why don't you just tell me and maybe I can cheer you up?"

"How, with sex? Yeah Joey, sex me up, come on that will make me feel _so_ much better!"

This is definitely not fun, this night is way worse than I expected.

"What, did Chip break up with you or something?"

She looks up with teary eyes and then whips back, hiding her face. Jackpot.

"Look, he's a loser who cares? You have to move on and have fun."

"It's not that easy," she tells me. I almost don't hear her though because she says it softer and the music is still turned up.

"You want a hug?" I awkwardly ask. For some reason girls love hugs, like that's gonna take any of the pain away.

She looks up at me, thinking it over for a second.

"Okay," she shrugs.

Of course she does. I get up and hug her. She slowly wraps her arms around me. I can feel her hands in fists and her cheek digs into my shoulder. I hope she's not starting to cry. She holds on for another moment and then lets go. I don't see a big rush of tears, but her face looks hurt. I instantly feel bad. This whole thing is ruining my night.

* * *

Well, of course we don't get anyway. Instead, Rachel starts talking up a storm about Chip and relationships and guys and on and on. I literally haven't said a word for an hour, but I did do something. I've been staring at her the whole time. I don't think I've ever looked at a girl for this long. I guess when you drive to another town, you can't just go home, which is what I probably would have done in a situation like this. But looking at Rachel for so long, I suddenly find her so beautiful. I mean she was always attractive and hot, but she just looks so pretty tonight.

"You know what I mean?" I hear her say and she's looking at me. Oh God, I totally missed everything she said.

"Huh?"

She rolls her eyes and leans forward. She must have thought it was the music and I just didn't hear the last thing she asked because she's moves in so close her lips are right by my ear. I can smell her perfume and the shampoo she used in her hair. If I look down I can see the top of her breasts hanging out of her dress.

Her face is right next to mine and her mouth is right near my ear, screaming. I mean literally yelling into my ear to make sure I can hear her over the booming music.

I still can't hear what's she's saying because I can't listen, I can't pay attention, because she's so close to me. I look at her cheek that's so close to mine and I know if I even move an inch my face will touch hers. I just want to kiss her. I mean I want to do some much more to her, especially with her boobs in my face, but for once I want to kiss her and lay her down and run my hands over her smooth body and take my time kissing her all over. I don't think this way, ever, but tonight I am… maybe someone spiked my soda?

She moves back to her seat and I just say 'yeah' because I will never know what she said. She must be satisfied with my answer because she just continues on. I seem to hear her now.

"I mean boyfriends are lame, no one wants that. No one cares about a boyfriend or girlfriend they care about who they're gonna be seen with. That's what matters," she says like she believes it.

"Yeah, you're right," I tell her. "Boyfriends are lame."

Suddenly, I'm wondering what it would be like to be her boyfriend. To show her off to all my friends, to be able to kiss her and have her whenever I want and not a once a week booty call that never even gets done.

She smiles a content smile at me.

I lean in and kiss her. This surprises her; she looks around as if we're not allowed to kiss in public. She meshes her lips together and looks at me.

"Can I make you feel better?" I ask.

"Joey, I don't know where we can go?"

"Just come with me," I say and we head outside. We go to the side of the building.

"Well, this is romantic," Rachel says sarcastically.

"We don't have to do anything, I just hated that loud music."

I look at her breasts; she doesn't even notice me staring.

She looks back at me and I lick my lips, quickly averting my eyes back up to hers.

"Well, I thought you were gonna make me feel better?"

"Will you let me?"

"Alright, yeah sure, work your magic," she says disbelieving I can help. I take a step towards her and put out my hand. She gives me a funny look, but then gives me her hand. I roll my thumb in tiny circles over her hand for a minute.

"I can't believe he gave this up."

"Gave up what?" she asks.

"Getting to do this," I tell her and then gently kiss her on her lips, letting them go as slowly as possible. "Getting to be so close to you," I whisper and then let her hand go and put both my hands on her hips, moving our bodies even closer. "Getting to look at you all the time." I bring one hand up to her cheek and caress it lightly. She's stunned by all of this and is just staring silently at me.

"You're beautiful Rachel." I actually mean it.

She looks down.

"You're just making me feel better," she makes excuses. With her head down, I see a perfect opportunity to press my lips to her neck. A small gasp comes from her as I softly kiss her up and down her neck. I start to linger, liking to taste of her skin, when she pulls back.

"Look, I know you're going to hate me, but I'm not in the mood tonight okay? We have to reschedule again."

"Okay."

"Okay? Really?" She tests me.

"I would never force you," I say.

"So, maybe next week?" For once, she's seems like she feels bad making me wait again.

"Sure."

"Thanks," she says to me softly.

"You should never thank a guy for stopping," I tell her, suddenly wondering if she's not used to guys giving her a say. She doesn't know how to respond and looks embarrassed.

We part ways for the night, not saying much else. I felt differently about Rachel tonight. I saw her in a different way, it felt weird and yet it's the reason I'm going to keep waiting. I don't wait for girls, but I can't help, but want to wait for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think, thanks for reading!

* * *

The next time I can see Rachel, she asks me to come to her house. When I get there, she simply takes my hand and walks me up to her bedroom. I'm feeling goose bumps all over my skin, too excited to believe this is finally going to happen. I just assume no one is home, especially since the house is dead silent. I'm pretty sure this is her way of making it up to me, for rescheduling and making me wait so many times. I forgive her in a heartbeat with an apology like this. We fall onto her bed, like all the other times, lost in a kiss we refuse to break. I taste her lips over and over again. I've missed them so much. My hand grips her waist beneath me and I slide it up to her breast, squeezing and rubbing the top of it, making a small moan escape from her lips. I kiss my way to her neck and then eventually to the smooth skin showing of her breasts. I'm pulling at the top of her shirt to reach more skin, too impatient to take it off. I can tell she's enjoying what I'm doing. Soon enough, she's squirming underneath me and she grabs me by my collar and pulls me up.

"Let's go," she whispers and lifts her shirt over her head and then grabs the end of my shirt and pulls it off. She goes for my pants and I kick them off after she gets them unbuttoned. I go to kiss her again, but she stops me and says, "I want it now." It turns me on and a week ago, I would have jumped on her and not wasted a second, but unfortunately, I still have a desire to take my time with her. I want to look at her and kiss her all over.

"Hold on," I say and grab her hand that was reaching for the goods inside my boxers.

"What?" she asks impatiently.

"You're not even naked yet."

"Alright fine," she states quickly and then unclips her bra and pushes her underwear off in literally seconds. She comes at me again, but I push her back.

"What are you doing?" She's annoyed and horny.

"I want to look at you."

She lets out an aggravated sigh and sits back. I take her arms and push up, directing her to sit up on her knees so I have a fuller view.

I've never taken the time to look a girl over like this and so I'm not expecting her reaction. I guess my stare gives away my admiration of her body and the length of my stare starts making her blush surprising.

"Okay… is that enough?" she cautiously asks.

"Sorry, I just…" I don't know what to say.

She looks down and wraps her arms around her body, feeling self-conscious. I feel bad, like I embarrassed her.

I want to say something or apologize again, but no words come out.

"Do you…like what you see?" she shyly asks.

A smile slowly spreads across my face. Like she even has to ask.

"You kidding?" I speak softly. "You're perfect."

Her eyes give away that the words struck her unexpectedly. She has no words though; she just leans over and kisses me, letting her body nearly fall on my chest as she lets her lips linger on mine until she feels it's a good enough thank you. I take hold of her hips again and keep kissing her when we hear another dreadful sound of a front door opening and closing.

We break the kiss and freeze.

"What was that?" I whisper.

"Oh no…my parents!" She shouts under her breath.

"_What_?" I stress still in a whisper.

"Get under the bed!"

"What?"

"Just go, go!"

I get under the bed. A few minutes later I hear someone open the door, walk over and kiss Rachel, who must be pretending to be asleep. Then, they leave. We wait another minute or so.

Rachel doesn't say anything to me, but instead walks out of the room, maybe to check where they are or something. I get out from under the bed, thinking I have to make my escape soon enough. I look out the window to see if it's possible to climb down. Rachel comes back in the room, scaring the shit out of me until I realize it's her. She must have slipped on a silk robe to cover up.

"What are you doing?" She whispers to me.

"Getting out of here."

"What, why?" She asks and runs over to me. She takes my hand in hers.

"You're not going to stay?" She pouts her lip at me.

"Are you crazy, your parents are home."

"So?" she coyly tilts her head at me.

"Really?" I question her.

"We can be quiet…they're going to sleep anyway. We can wait a few minutes to give them time to get in bed and they won't have to know."

The fact that this is even happening, that Rachel herself is suggesting this risky sex is so inciting, I honestly don't know if I can wait the few minutes for her parents to fall asleep. I want her right now.

Of course, I agree. I'm shocked though, not just because most girls would never take a chance like this in their own parent's house, but because all the other times she was more than fine with having to give up and wait another week.

* * *

We've been lying in her bed, side by side for a little while now. We heard her parents walking and getting ready for bed, but soon the house goes quiet again. I have my arm around her and it feels nice, having her huddled in my arms, leaning against my chest. We sit in silence for a bit, I guess to make sure they're in bed and give them time to drift off. Eventually, Rachel sits up and turns to me.

I watch her in the moonlight as she takes off her silk robe and she lets it fall slowly off her body. I see her precious naked skin again and my heart is back to racing. Everything is real again, this is finally happening. She's kissing me and I'm feeling her breasts bare for the first time. Slowly, I start to trail my hand down her naked body to the spot in between her legs. I barely touch her and she jumps, not expecting it.

I wait and she just smiles at me so I continue moving my hand, gently stroking her and she instantly closes her eyes, humming softly. After a few moments of this she pushes me back and straddles me, resting right on top of me. She can feel my avid arousal.

She sits up to slide my boxers off. She looks down at me and now I know how she felt. She just keeps staring. I don't want a verbal review though, I'm too nervous of what it will be. So I grab her arms and pull her lips back to me. She sits down on me now and I can't help a small grunt escape me. She looks into my eyes then and positions herself so I can slide into her. Being inside her feels like a dream. I've waiting so long for this and this is insane. It feels so good and I start moving. I close my eyes and my breathing gets heavier. I open them and see her with close eyes, but her face is still close to mine, her hands clutching my shoulders. She opens them and sees me. She starts moving now, grinding up and down my body, making me ache with pleasure. A groan comes out of me.

"Shhhh," she shushes me. I bite my mouth closed, trying to keep silent. I take over next and start thrusting up into her, losing a lot of my control to go slow at this point. She's the one fighting back moans now, but she's not so great at it. I slow it down again.

"Who's being loud now?" I whisper, but she throws her head back and exhales out a long breath. I pick up the pace again and she's moaning all over again.

"Rachel," I whisper in a warning tone. She tries to hold back, but is still having trouble. So, I grab her and kiss her until we're climaxing very soon after. I need to breathe for that so I bite my tongues and press her face into my chest as she orgasms.

* * *

We come down from our highs together. I kiss her cheek and her neck through shortening breaths. She lays next to me, into my arms and I squeeze her tight.

"That was…" I don't know what to say, I don't want to pour my heart out, but I really want to. I'm so overwhelmed with emotions right now.

"Yeah, that was great…so great," she breathes. "I think it was even worth the wait," she adds.

"Definitely."

We sit in silence for another minute.

"Well, we finally did it," she whispers. "We got our one time."

The words cut through me. I forgot this was supposed to be a one-time thing. We've been traveling back and forth and seeing each other for weeks, when really we were only trying to accomplish a one-night deal. Although, now she's even single…I think. I know Chip broke up with her. What if she's already with another guy? What if she has no feelings for me and never wants to see me again, like this is enough. But how could she feel that way when she means so much more to me? Wow, now I know how every girl I've slept with feels. God, why did this girl have to change me? Seriously, a few weeks ago I never would have kept skipping town to have one night with a girl, I never would have wanted to take my time with a girl, or start to truly care about a girl from getting nothing every weekend. And now never seeing Rachel again is the worst thing I can think of that could happen to me.

"Rachel?" I breathe quietly.

"Yes?" Her tone is appreciative.

"What if this doesn't have to be one time?"

"What do you mean?" She sits up.

"I mean," I whisper. "Don't you want to do this again?"

She shrugs, which hurts.

"I didn't think you would want to keep driving all the way here when I'm sure you get plenty of action at home," she says to me.

"How many girls do you think I get with?"

"Well, you're clearly experienced," she says and I can't help, but take a minute to enjoy that compliment. I smile.

"Huh well, yeah, but I don't know I like you."

"And I like you, but you're really gonna wait around to see me on weekends? You'll get bored of waiting."

"No, Rachel, I _really_ like you."

"Alright, we still don't even know each other that well," she argues.

"I don't care," I fall out of my whisper a little bit.

"Shhhhh," she quickly shushes me, reminding me her parents are down the hall.

"Rachel," I lower my volume again.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? You agreed boyfriends are lame," she remembers.

"That's cause I never found a girl I wanted to be a stand up guy for."

"How could that be me, you chased me for weeks to have a one-night stand and you hit on me when I had a boyfriend?"

"And you were _cheating_ on your boyfriend, but I feel liked I've changed now and I was hoping maybe you felt that way too. Maybe we could both try a real relationship?" I suggest.

"Hey, I didn't cheat, we technically didn't do anything until he broke up with me."

I give her a look and she gives in.

"Fine, alright."

"Look if you want me to go, fine. You don't have to see me again," I tell her. She looks at me.

"Fine, go."

The words stab me in my chest and I don't want to move, but I have to now. I have to leave the girl I'm falling for. I can't believe she's doing this to me, how can she be so cruel? But I get up slowly and retrieve my clothes. I look at her and she looks away, not saying anything. I sneak out and go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been a while, but here's a new update for you all! Let me know what you think!

* * *

I'm so mad at Rachel. How could she do this to me? I just can't believe her.

Well, I decide I'm not going to let her ruin my life. Who cares if she's too dumb to realize what an amazing guy like me she missed out on. Screw her! I'm going to move on.

I do just that by going right back to another party that weekend.

I'm in the crowd of people, scoping all the chicks out. Calculating how many I've already been with and how many I have to choose from.

One of my buddies, Eric, comes up to me then.

"Hey man, haven't seen you around," he says. I get up to complete our typical guy shake.

"Yeah, well I was after this girl, but that's over now."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Some girl who came a few weeks ago, what happened with that, you nail her?" he asks with a grin.

"You think I'd waste my time otherwise?" I joke back and he gives me the nod of approval.

"Oh yeah, how was she? What did she look like anyway?"

I stop for a second, realizing I was about to call her beautiful. I can't say that in front of a guy like Eric.

"Uh, she was… hot, of course. She's a brunette and she's got blue eyes," I say and Eric gives me a look like, 'who looks at a girl's eyes?'

"I think, I can't remember clearly cause I was too busy looking at her naked," I save myself.

Eric smirks again and puts his hand out for a high five. I slap his hand and smile at the ground, feeling lousy for some reason.

"So, just a one time thing eh?"

"Yeah, too many fish in the sea," I say the words, but they hurt knowing it wasn't my choice, that I can't see her again even if I want to.

"Amen to that!" Eric laughs and makes his way to other people at this point.

I sit back down, finishing my drink. I don't talk to anyone. I guess my isolation draws attention for one girl. A girl, I don't recognize, comes up to me. She says hi.

"Hi," I answer. She's cute. She sits down next to me.

"Having fun?" she teases me.

"Mm, tons," I nod.

She giggles at me and sips from her red cup. She was like a sweet little girl that probably only came up to me because she was too shy to make any big moves and talking to a guy sitting on the side probably seemed safe to her. I could so easily get her, I think to myself.

"So, you wanna dance or something?" she asks me.

I'm still thinking it over, just staring at her.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, no I would love to dance, but I can't. My uh…ankle hurts, must of fell on it wrong."

"Oh, that's too bad, sorry."

"Yeah, maybe another time," I tell her and she smiles at me and then leaves.

"How are you gonna be a star quarterback with a bad ankle?" a voice questions me. I look up and see Rachel standing to the side.

I gulp, stunned she's here.

"What?" I ask.

"Thought you were the star quarterback?"

"I lied," I bluntly tell her.

She sits down next to me.

"That's a shame, started off on a lie," she comments.

"Who cares," I give her the cold shoulder. "Why are you here?" I ask annoyed.

Why is she here? To taunt me that she brushed me off, to make fun of my sad attempt to make her my girlfriend? God, that was the lamest thing I ever could have done. I hate myself right now and I don't want her here.

"Maybe I wanted to see you."

God, what a stupid excuse.

"Just leave Rachel."

"Why? It's not your party."

"I hate you!" I unexpectedly shout at her. She shocked by this outburst. She sits back, her eyes wide. I realize it's probably pretty extreme to hate someone after one night. It's usually the girls acting like drama queens when the guy leaves after he finally gets in her pants. But I couldn't help it, I've never been dumped by a girl, I've never been said no to after going out with a girl and especially not after getting them in bed.

She doesn't know what to say to me and for some reason her silence and presence is still making me angry.

"I hate you," I repeat loudly.

"I hate you!" I shout one more time and then my body flings at her and before I know it my lips are crushing hers and my hands are gripping her arms, puling her closer to me. The kiss is too unexpected for her to kiss me back. When I let her go, I'm embarrassed and quickly get up and start walking away.

"Wait," she calls after me, but I don't stop until I'm outside. She follows me the whole way and then grabs my arm and swings me around with all her strength.

"Stop!"

"What?" I shout back at her.

"What is wrong with you?" She utters at me.

"What is wrong with _you_? How could you not want to see me again?"

"I don't know, maybe because I knew what kind of guy you were and the fact that you lied to me the first time we met and tried to steal me from my own boyfriend is enough to be scared to date a guy like you!" She screams the truth at me.

I angrily look to the ground, knowing it's true, but wanting to stay mad at her.

"Who cares, I didn't have to try for weeks to be with you. I waited and waited. I never do that!"

"So what, you can wait to get laid, wow you're a real catch," she spits back at me.

I take a long, frustrated breath.

"I..." I yell, but I don't have much to come back with. I calm my voice down, although it's still on edge. "I've…_never_ asked a girl."

"Asked a girl what?" Rachel's tone is still aggravated after I got her worked up.

"To go out with me, to be my girlfriend…I guess I was stupid to think you'd know what a big deal that was," I confess to her. She stops and looks more genuine now.

"You're right, I'm a lousy guy and you were smart not to go out with me," I say to her.

I can't look at her now; I feel awful, my stomach hurts and my head. I wish this wasn't happening. She hasn't said anything still. If she doesn't want to talk she should just leave and let me die of humiliation.

"Joey, that's really honest," she finally talks.

"Yeah, well it doesn't do me much good. Look I don't know why you took the drive down here, you should just go home."

"I couldn't help myself."

"Well, it's not gonna work out."

"Why?"

"'Cause you just said you're scared to date me and you should be. I'll probably just cheat on you anyway."

"Have you already slept with another girl?" she asks me.

I look at her and clench my teeth.

"Why does that matter?"

"Why can't you just answer the question?" she argues.

"No, not yet," I back my ego up.

She surprises me then by smiling at me.

"What, why are you smiling?" I ask, bothered.

"You don't want to admit you can't stop thinking about me."

"What, that's not true!"

"You couldn't be with another girl, you had to make up a lie about your ankle to get rid of that other girl, _all_ for me!" Rachel mocks me.

I shake my head no, but her smile grows bigger and she walks around me with her finger tracing my chest.

"Stop," I say.

"Alright fine, I'll go. Do you want me to go?" she asks me. I don't answer. I'm confused and overwhelmed.

"Joey? Do you want me to stay or go?" she repeats the question clearly.

"I guess I'll go," she says and turns to walk away, but I grab her wrist and twist her back around. She lets her body fall into mine and I catch her by putting my arms around her.

"Tell me you missed me," she whispers to me.

I look at her bright blue eyes; the ones I've missed and her smile that makes me squirm.

"I never stopped — thinking about you," I tell her softly.

She leans in and kisses me, a soft and gentle kiss that wears away every hurt or angry feeling. She's in my arms again and it's the first time a girl has ever made me so happy.

"I _was_ scared," she looks up at me. "But no one's ever asked me either."

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Guys just date me and eventually call me their girlfriend. No one ever asked."

"Joey?" she continues.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" she bites her lip in an enormous smile.

"Nah," I joke and she slaps me playfully.

I just kiss her again and again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Rachel and I are together now and it's so great. We spend the whole weekend hanging out. The only thing is we don't mention it to Rachel's family. So, in the day it's easy because I can hang out at their house as Rachel's "pen pal" again and then at night all I have to do is sneak back in. It's what we do every night that weekend.

On our last night, Sunday, I'm up in Rachel's room early because they are having some family dinner and so didn't invite me to stay. So, I pretend to leave around five and when everyone is in the kitchen, busy cooking, Rachel sneaks me back in and tells me to wait in her room. I'm told to always hide in her closet anytime I hear the door open just in case it's not her. Of course, she forgets everytime, so she'll come back in and jump out of her skin when I walk out of the closet.

She comes up to the room for the third time and jumps yet again when I walk out of her closet.

"You do that everytime," I smirk at her. She gives me one of her kidding glares.

"Whatever," she smiles.

I lean in and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss just for a little bit, just enough to get my blood burning and then let's me go. I pull her back and she bites her lip into a smile.

"Joey, I have to get back downstairs."

"Can't you stay just a little?" I ask and swing her onto the bed and crawl on top of her.

"Joey," she laughs and I start kissing her neck, but she lifts up my face.

"Joey, my family is waiting for me."

"Just say you had to go to the bathroom."

"That takes literally a minute."

"Not always," I tell her.

"Ew, I'm not gonna let everyone think I'm stinking up the bathroom up here."

"Why, their family, they live with you!" I argue.

"Joey, no I have to get back down there."

I pout my lip at her.

"Come on," I plead.

She tilts her head at me in a smile. She leans in and kisses me and then pushes me off her.

"I'll be back after dinner okay?"

"Finnne," I complain.

"You'll wait for me right?" she points at me.

This time, I glare at her.

"I don't know, it depends how long you are," I challenge her back.

"Eh, you'll be ready to go again anyway," she grins at me and then leaves.

She's right, it doesn't matter what I do while I wait; she'll get me revved up again.

Rachel takes _forever _to get back. I mean every minute seems like forever because I'm bored and horny, but I assumed they would eat at six and she would definitely be back no later than seven. Now, it's seven-thirty and every second is really killing me. I'm just rolling around on her bed, bored out of my mind. What are they doing down there?

Finally, about fifteen minutes later Rachel returns. It's a good thing it's her because I forget to run to the closet.

"Joey, what if someone else walked in?"

"Sorry."

She slowly makes her way to the bed and crawls up to me. I give her a judging look.

"What?"

"You're really gonna make me wait even more?"

"Sorry, I couldn't leave. They kept talking and then we all had to help clean."

"I still don't know why you're not naked yet," I tease her and look the other way. She hits my arm.

"Hey, Mr. bossy. If you're not happy then we don't have to do anything," she taunts me back. I whip my head around and quickly kiss her, making her falls back down. She laughs at my desperateness in between the kiss. I don't waste much time and start undressing her when, like old times, she starts talking to me in between our making out.

"Hey, I…was thinking…" she tries to cut in, but I don't give her much breathing time.

"Aren't you a bit hungry…missing dinner?" she asks. I still don't break much and respond back through our lips mushed together.

"Yeah, but I'm hungrier for you."

She laughs at that too and then speeds it up for me and starts pulling me clothes off too. We tumble and roll all over her bed until we're intertwined under her sheets. Three nights of sex in row with Rachel has been too amazing. Everytime I'm inside of her I can't help but look into her eyes and see the ecstasy I'm putting her in and it's not long after that I fall apart and we're just two naked bodies breathing heavily on top of each other.

I look holding her in my arms after and kissing her heated skin. I realize this night that I'm going to have to drive home and go back to school. I won't see her for an entire week.

"Are you going to miss me?" I try to bring the subject up in a sweet way.

She looks up at me and smiles. She doesn't answer yet and instead looks down at my chest and starts to run the back of her hand up and down my skin.

She takes a deep breath in.

"I really am," she says with a bit of a broken voice and even that tiny tang of hurt in her voice brings me pain. I'm going to miss her just as much, but I hate knowing she'll be going through any displeasure.

"Do you really believe we can make this work?"

Silence, scary silence.

"I want it to work, don't you?" She asks me.

"Of course I do," I whisper.

She sits up and looks at me.

I wait for her.

"Why don't we honestly tell each other? Why do we think we can make it work, why are we going to wait for each other?"

"Alright…uh, Rachel…" I start and she gives me a wide smile.

"I thought this was serious?" I feel embarrassed suddenly.

"It is, it is, sorry. Go, say what you feel," she says.

"Okay, uh, well, I just know that I really like you and um, I know I'm serious about us because I've never worked so hard or waited so long for a girl. I know because every time I wait for you, when we're finally together again, I know it's worth it…you make it worth it and I'll just think of that if I ever get a little tired of waiting."

She smiles so brightly at me.

"Aww, Joey that was beautiful," she cries and leans in, kissing me over and over.

"Okay, okay, it's your turn," I chuckle, but she's still kissing my cheeks and forehead and anywhere she can get her lips on.

"Rachel, come on stop. You're making it weird."

She stops and gives me a stubborn, childish expression.

"Okay," she takes another deep breath. "Joey, you are really sweet, even though you weren't when I first met you," she starts with and I glare at her. She bites her lip to stop from smiling and I lightly push her.

"Okay and…" she laughs. "And no guy has ever treated me so well and I really appreciate that. I don't want to lose someone like you because you make me feel better about myself and I can't stop smiling around you or wanting to kiss you and… I know what it's like to be cheated on and I never want to do that to you," she says. I smile at her and then look down because it feels funny that we're being so serious and gushy. She puts her hand on my chin and lifts it back up. She presses her lips to mine.

"You're gonna call me right?" she asks.

"Do I have your number?" I joke and she makes a face at me.

"I'm gonna miss those faces and your glares," I keep kidding with her until she pushes me and jumps on top of her. She forces down my arms over my head and holds down my wrists. She pushes her face against mine with a wide grin.

"I think your parents are gonna be mad at me actually," I say and she looks at me confused.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna be calling you too much."

She kisses me and I soak it in because it's the last kiss I get for another seven days. But Rachel and I keep our promise. We call each other too much for our own good and meet up every weekend. Our families eventually catch on and both compliment us on making a long distance relationship work. The truth is, as much as I care about Rachel, I'm surprised it worked out. I always feared some day something would go wrong. I almost prepared for the day one of us, probably me, would mess it up. But neither of us did. Instead, we fell in love and I can honestly say now, Rachel is my first true love. I don't know if it will last forever, but I'm going to try because right now I don't love anyone more than I love her. It's funny, we joke all the time about how we're like a backwards divorced couple because we only get to see each other on the weekends. And we think about all the times we could have given up. All the times we could have went our separate ways and would have had to live with the memory of almost. If we had almost made it, almost gotten together, but no — we did it, we made it work, somehow, and we'll never have to say almost ever again.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
